


Fakiru Week 2019

by mayuralover



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, moon deity, sun and moon deity au, sun deity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/pseuds/mayuralover
Summary: Some drabbles for Fakiru Week 2019! Sun and Moon deity AU.





	1. Day 3: Soft

**Author's Note:**

> My running theme for this week is a Sun/Moon AU, where Ahiru is the deity of the sun and Fakir is the deity of the moon.  
This year, I only have a two drabbles for three prompts (I combined two prompts into one drabble) while the rest of the prompts are drawings. To check those out, as well as the accompanying drawing to Day 3's drabble, head over my [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/mayuralover/gallery/).

Sometimes, he forgets that while the sun is burning passion, hot and dangerous, bright and blinding, her light - her essence - is warm and soft, inviting and comforting. And he finds that in her arms, he is home.

In the same way, she knows that his moonlight, while calming, serene, and soft, is also strong and supportive, and she has never felt safer than in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, even though it was so short. *sweats*
> 
> I'm going on a camping trip, so I'll catch up with posting on Sunday! See you then for the combined prompts of Day 4 and 5: Guide and Spin, and don't forget to check out my [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/mayuralover/gallery/) for this week's art!


	2. Day 4 Guide and Day 5 Spin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't upload this today because my wifi has been so bad and spotty. It's frustrating.

"Guide? I think about it in a different way. Rather than the sun setting to make way for the nighttime, I see myself chasing after you - chasing after your starlit coattails."

"It seems like we're always dancing around each other, then. Missing each other like ships on the sea."

"So modern! Or perhaps we are bodies orbiting past each other, spinning and never quite crossing each other's path."

"Dancing around each other, indeed. In that case, in this space where we meet face to face - where one of us eclipses the other - may I have this dance? I would very much like to take you for a spin."

"Always one to sweep me off my feet, Fakir. I would be delighted to be your partner."

"Forever and always, Ahiru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's about all I have for this week in terms of writing. To check out the rest of the week's prompts, head over to my [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/mayuralover/gallery/) to see the drawings I've done and will post!


End file.
